Human Testing!
by nightmaremaster1692
Summary: Has InGen gone too far in their labs? On the island called Isla Matanceros, a group of 30 humans has been pick to test a new development. For the last few weeks, we have been training and studying what dinosaur we will become, and how to survive amongst the other 'regular' dinosaurs. By it was time for the people to change into dinosaurs only 27 out of the original 30 had made it t
1. Chapter 1

Has InGen gone too far in their labs? On the island called Isla Matanceros, a group of 30 humans has been pick to test a new development. For the last few weeks, we have been training and studying what dinosaur we will become, and how to survive amongst the other 'regular' dinosaurs. By it was time for the people to change into dinosaurs only 27 out of the original 30 had made it to the second stage of the testing. Fewer made it into the third stage.

* * *

Beta

Mark - IN549R3X - Indominus Rex - Alive

Katie - DPH87431RU5 - Dilophosaurus - Alive

Daniel - DPH87432RU5 - Dilophosaurus - Dead - 1st stage

Eli - SNO664839RU5 - Spinosaurus - Alive

Alan - TYN6327548R3X - Tyrannosaurus Rex - Alive

Josephine - VRP38413651 - Velociraptor - Alive

Bob - VPR38413652 - Velociraptor - Alive

Harry - VPR3841653 - Velociraptor - Alive

Kevin - TRP8745391 - Triceratops - Dead - 2nd stage

Haley - TRP8745392 - Triceratops - Dead - 2nd stage

Felix - TRP8745393 - Triceratops - Alive

Amber - SGO965472371RU5 - Stegosaurus - Alive

Jack - SGO965472372RU5 - Stegosaurus - Dead - 2nd stage

Steve - SGO965472373RU5 - Stegosaurus - Alive

Vincent - AKLO85421RU5 - Ankylosaurus- Dead - 2nd stage

Tasha - AKLO84522RU5 - Ankylosaurus- Dead - 2nd stage

Gary - AKLO84523RU5 - Ankylosaurus- Alive

Blake - PTD55421 - Pteranodon - Dead - 2nd stage

Zhen - PTD55422 - Pteranodon - Dead - 2nd stage

Patricia - PTD55423 - Pteranodon - Dead - 1st stage

Ben - GLM684271 - Gallimimus - Alive

Jenny - GLM684272 - Gallimimus - Dead 2nd stage

Zack - BRCH447531RU5 - Brachiosaurus - Dead - 2nd stage

Colby - BRCH447532RU5 - Brachiosaurus - Dead - 2nd stage

Stacy - BRCH447533RU5 - Brachiosaurus - Dead - 2nd stage

Olive - PYL5421871RU5 - Pachycephalosaurus- Dead - 2nd stage

Luna - PYL5421872RU5 - Pachycephalosaurus - Alive

Amanda - PSLP87542391U5 - Parasaurolophus - Alive

Wendy - PSLP87542392U5 - Parasaurolophus - Dead - 2nd stage

Jacob - MOSA5478RU5 - Mosasaurus -Dead - 1st stage

Death count 1st stage 3

Death count 2nd stage 13

Death count 3rd stage 0

Total count 16

Alive 14

Total tagged Dinosaurs still on island 14 out of 30.

Total Dinosaurs 527

"Sir should we execute to bring alpha test group to the island?" ask a subordinate

"Yes, send out the email to Alpha test group." The head director and scientist as he looked at the screens that mounted the wall, and focused on a Dilophosaurus that was walking through the brush to avoid a the sleeping Spinosaurus.

* * *

Katie's POV

It's been god knows how long since I've seen outside civilization. I honestly don't care much of it, but I miss my friends, my family, the internet. It doesn't help that the people I've train with has disappeared or died. I know that I should be at least slightly disturbed of the tests that me and the other test mates went through. We had started with 30, only 27 made it out of the labs, fewer made out in the wild. The hardships we had to go through has brought us closer, almost as a family. With the the small amount that is left of us, we try to get into the labs and get home, but we get shocked every time we get close to the buildings.

Sorry I never properly introduced myself, I'm Katie, or to the scientist, as DPH87431RU5. I am roughly around 18 year old human female that can turn into a Dilophosaurus. I was taken from my home, at the age of around 15. Along with 29 other people, roughly around the same age and that can speak English as their first language. We have been here at least two and half, maybe three years. I have lost track of time after I got turned into a Dilophosaurus.

It all started when I got this email from InGen, saying that I have been chosen to experience a once in a lifetime trip to see a how the scientists make the dinosaurs at Jurassic World. This is an all paid for trip, for one, including transportation and food. The ticket to your flight is attached below, please be on the island before the end of the month. Little did I know, I'd be the one turning into a dinosaurs. Oblivious to the hardships I'd soon face, I got to the airport saying goodbye to my friends and family and went on the plane. From the plane they would take me and others to a boat, that will take us to an island called Isla Matanceros. There we'd watch and learn how they made the dinosaurs come to life. Once we got to the lab, we were assigned a specific dinosaur and scientist.

For the next week or so, we'd watch, studied, learned, and train what our dinosaurs would act like. As well as what they eat, when they are most active, and who has a special diet according to our respective dinosaurs. During my time in the labs, I noticed that the people who were carnivores stuck together in one place of the lab and the herbivores stuck to the other side. As for the scientist, they stick to themselves, unless it has to with us wondering about your dinosaurs. The worst part, was that I was slowly forgetting important memories. Where I came from, names of my friends and families, weirdly I wasn't forgetting their faces or what they meant to me. Slowly and slowly I was forgetting who I was as a person, but I never forgot what happened in the labs. My thoughts soon filled with more murderous thoughts, like what the others would taste like. After while I would get really tired in the morning, and then sleep through the day, and wake up around sundown. I recall that after a few weeks we've been studying our dinosaurs, we're taken into the labs one final time. We were all in a room together. unsure as why we were together since I haven't seen some of these people since we were on the boat together. I can't remake just what exactly the scientist had said, but it was something among the lines of...

"You have two months to find your cure in order to turn you back human. Fail to find your cure will result you being dead. Be aware there are other dinosaurs that will kill you." After the scientist was done speaking, there was a grace period of 30 seconds. Then nothing, putting us to sleep, they worked on us, to turn us into dinosaurs.

I remember waking up in the forest that surrounded the labs on the island. I woke up and had the urge to run and sink my teeth and claws into warm, bleeding flesh. To spit my venom into my prey's eyes and watch them struggle to see, and then to move. But in the back of my head there was a lingering thought, find the cure...

I remember the first time I sank my teeth into my first prey. It was few hours after I awoke, that I found a good size rat. I sprayed my venom at its eyes and watch as it squirmed and twitch, until it stop moving altogether. I then bent down and pick up the rat, throw it into the air and catch it. I feel the warm blood on my tongue, the taste of salt and my venom mixing together.

I also remember the first time I attacked a human. It had been a few days after I was released. I was looking for a water hole, one that didn't have other dinosaurs that could crush me. I wandered around for a bit, when I found this human walking around this wall looking thing. I stay to the brush and follow the human, trying to figure out what he was doing. Little did I know there was more coming, and that a raptor pack was coming from behind me, also stalking the human. The lone human meets up with more, a pack of around 7 at what looks to be an opening of some sort. I slowly make my way towards them, curious on what they are doing here. I sink down into the brush, watching their next moves, calculating on what my next move will be. When I heard rustling behind, I slowly turn and I see two Velociraptor standing a few feet away. One was a light brown color, with green blends, the other was a dark green that blended in with the overgrowth of the forest, barely visible, I sink down further into the brush, so that the raptors wouldn't attack me. From where I was, I could see was a pack of five Velociraptor, two females and three male. They position with two behind, two off to the sides, and one in front of me. The one in front of me was a blended of greys and dark greens, making him a shadow of the forest. I could tell that they were planning on doing something to the pack of human, and I wanted in on it, but I didn't want to get killed for interfering. So I waited and watched for what the raptors are going to do next. Soon the one in front of me walks forward to the human pack, slowly not to startle the weak humans. They don't notice him at first until he makes his barking sound, like he was calling for help, but I knew it was a trick. The humans turn towards the raptor, surprise that he was there.

One of them asked the raptor where the rest of his friends are, but the raptor turns his head to the side and eyes the pack of humans down, then I realize that the other four raptors are slowly circling the humans to attack them. I also realize that they wouldn't be able to kill all of them, not without help. So I slowly make my way out of the brush, not to startle the raptors, nor put the humans into more of a panic. But before I could fully get out, the raptor that was keeping the humans busy, gave a loud call, and rushed the human pack. The humans were startled that they broke away from each other, and that's when the others attacked. They took out four of the seven humans, two got back close together as the first raptor slowly made his way towards them, cornering them. I saw one trying to leave towards the forest to get away from the massacre, near to where I was, and I saw my chance.

I leap in front of him startling him to falling. At that moment I decided to play a game with him. I spit my venom at him purposely missing his face and eyes. He tries to get up and run, but I let him, but I block his path from running back to the raptors. No he was my kill and I wasn't about to let raptors have him. So I spit again, hitting him dead in the eyes. He lets a horrible scream, alerting the raptors of my presence. I try to ignore them, but I hear them click and hiss at me as a threat. But my prey was slowly getting paralyzed, so I walk up to him. I didn't know if he could see or not, but he was still able to move, and I was getting tired of him trying to get away. I jump on his back, my back claws digging into his back. Then he screams more. I hear the raptors slowly walk behind me, I ignore them. I bend down to the man's exposed neck, bring my head down, every so slowly I let out a breath, alerting his final moments. I sink my fangs into his neck, feeling the warm metallic blood coat my tongue, the flesh easily being torn by my teeth. I then jerk my head to the left, hearing the satisfying sound of his neck breaking. I hear a loud bang and the raptors are screeching and running back to the forest, abandoning their kills. The noise and the raptors startle me into bolting into the underbrush. The farther I ran, the bangs became quieter and quieter until they fade with the wind.

I keep running, unknowing if the bangs would get closer or if the raptors were on my tail. When I stop to catch my breathe in a clearing, when I heard the movement of something running behind me. I get in a position to attack. The raptors followed me. As they ran into the clearing they halted to a stop, but not positioning themselves into attack me. The one who distracted the humans was checking if his pack was hurt. I assume he was the alpha of this pack. Once he was done, he made a noise that made his pack start running to the opposite sided of the clearing. The alpha was the last to leave, running by me, giving me a look of recognition, then running to catch up to the rest of his pack. Staring off to where the raptors disappeared, I head in the other direction.

I wondered for a few days, maybe a week, when I come across a large river and a large tree growing next to it. I sniff the ground, to see if there was another dinosaur that claimed this stop. It turns out that there was no smell of another dinosaur here. I sniff around some more. When I found this weird circular object in the grass. It wasn't a regular stone, I could tell that much. I lifted the object to see that their was a green flashing light. I flipped it over till the green light was facing towards the sky, underneath the light a footprint. A footprint in the shape of my foot. I stepped on the weird stone. My foot fit perfectly into the slot, then a loud shrieking noise came from the stone. I jump back and spit my venom, my frills standing up in surprise. The shrieking only lasted a minute, and when it was over I put my hand to my chest. And that's when I fully freaked out. I was human, well human like. I still had my earthy color scales lingering around various places on my body. I still had my sharp teeth, that could easily tear through flesh.

I was human again, but I could turn back and forth between a dinosaur and human. What I found weird was that the clothes I had on before I was still on person. A camo tank top, green cargo pants, and black shoes, that look like very old convers, but too faded to really tell. I looked back at the stone object and wipe away my venom that I spat at it earlier, noticing a solid red light where the green was before. I touch the stone to see if anything else change, when it beeped and the red light vanished. With my venom coated hand I slowly make my way to the river to wash my hand off. When I feel footsteps get closer and closer. I shift it my other form and force myself close to the ground. Under the brush I see a larger dinosaur approaching the opposite of the river, bend down and take a drink. I completely stop moving when he stands up and I see what kind of dinosaur he is. He was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. I watched closely as he sniffs the air as if he smell my scent. But he did the weirdest thing, instead of attacking me, he transformed into a human. Wearing a long white t-shirt and black basketball shorts, and greyed vans. At that moment I realize that he was another person that came here as an unwilling test subject.

I shift into my human form but stay in the underbrush, not making a sound. I slowly move out from the brush to hide somewhere else, when a branch snaps to the left of us. We both snap our heads up to the sound. Both ready to change back into our respective dinosaurs. I see smokey grey scales disappear into the forest. I didn't know where it went, but a split second after the scales disappear, a person walks out. Wearing a black cut up tank top and jeans with combat boots.

"Mark is that you?" The T-rex human questioned.

"Alan!? I thought you were dead." This Mark person exclaimed, "Have you seen anybody else. I found out the raptor pack has Josephine, Bob, and Harry, I didn't find anyone else."

"No I haven't found anyone else. I heard the shrieking of the cure being found, by someone here, but I didn't find anyone, although. I think they didn't get far. I'll go looking for them." Alan said.

At that moment I decided that I would just come out, so I did. "There's no need to look for me I'm right here."

"Katie. You're alive." Alan and Mark say at the same time. I walk over to them to the other side of the river.

"So what do we do now?" I ask wondering.

"Well I guess we need to survive, see if anybody else made it this long." Mark says, "I've been near the lab and they shoot at anything that comes close."

"Yeah, me and the raptor pack attacked a group of them outside a wall." I say looking away from their gazes.

"Hey don't be ashamed, I ate people too." Mark said.

"Well changing topics, we should meet up with the raptor pack to see if they can find anything on why they're keeping us here." Alan says.

"I'll do it. I can communicate with the other two pack members." Mark says.

"The trick is finding them, if they don't want to be seen, they won't be found. The only way to find them, is if they come to you." I state, "I remember talking to Harry about Velociraptors, when we were in the lab. How long ago was that?" I ask, just out of curiosity.

* * *

"So subjects IN549R3X, DPH87431RU5, SNO664839RU5, TYN6327548R3X, VRP38413651, VPR38413652, and VPR3841653 made it into the third stage, for the carnivores, and TRP8745393, SGO965472371RU5, SGO965472373RU5, AKLO84523RU5, GLM684271, PYL5421872RU5, PSLP87542392U5 made it for the herbivores. Would it be smart to bring the Alpha group so soon? No it wouldn't. We should wait longer, the third stage will be harder to stay alive for. Especially when we pack up and head to Isla Nublar, to get ready for Jurassic World." The head Scientist says looking at a panel in the wall. The panel has thirty lights, three that are dead. 13 are lit with a red tint, while 14 of them are lit up as green. Each light has a serial number underneath it.

"Sir everything is packed and ready to go to Isla Nublar, your helicopter is ready for you to go to Isla Nublar." A guard came in.

"Alright, Just let me finished in here and I'll head to the helipad." The guard leaves and the scientist alone. The scientist goes over to the desk in the middle of the room. He presses a button that makes all the screens go black, the power cut from the room, all the lights on the panel went out. Then he grabs a blunt object that was left behind, and smashes the 16 lights that have died in either the 1st or 2nd stage of this experiment.

"That took care of that, now to get out of here, before they realize the electric fence surrounding the labs are down." He makes his way to the helipad. As he got into the helicopter. He heard the thunderous shrieking roar of a Spinosaurus in the distance.

"John Hammond, I'm glad you never found out about what went on here." the door closes and the helicopter takes off, Isla Matanceros getting smaller and smaller.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli POV

Hello, my name is Eli, or as known to the bastard scientist as, SNO664839RU5. I am roughly 20 years old. I was taken from my life at the age of 17. I was chilling with my homies, when I got this email from the company called InGen saying that I was invited to see first hand how they made the dinosaurs for the Jurassic world. This was an all paid expense trip. I just had to be on the island before the end of the month. It had an attached plane ticket, good for any time. My homies said I should do it, that it was a once in a lifetime experience, so I took the opportunity. Pack what stuff I had, and headed to the airport. My homies saw me off, saying they'll be waiting for me to come home from his trip. Little did they know, I was never coming back.

When I got to the island, I was assigned this dinosaur called a Spinosaurus. I had to study its behavior, what it eats, how it eats, how it sleeps, whether or not it is territorial. For weeks we studied. While I missed my homies that were back home, but I made new friends here, well at least new acquaintances. The worst think I could remember while was I in the labs, was when the those scientist would take me into the lab and give me a shot of some weird liquid. They would give me the shot every other week or so. They reassured me that everyone had to get one, so that nothing would containmatanite any of the specimen. Right specimen, great name to call us. But the liquid did something to my brain, and over time, these thoughts keep filling my head. Thoughts of ripping into the flesh of people surrounding me. One day we were called to the labs, one last time. We were all in a room together, slightly crowded. Some of us were chatting quietly, when a voice came on giving this message.

"You have two months to find your cure in order to turn you back human. Fail to find your cure will result you being dead. Be aware there are other dinosaurs that will kill you." When the scientist finished talking, there was this 30 seconds of silence, then this weird gas started pouring out of the air vents surrounding the room. My body started getting heavy and my mind was fogging up. I black out. Those bastard scientist turned me into a dinosaur. Not even caring if I wanted it or not. Using us for their sick experiment.

I remember waking up, my body feeling heavier than it was originally, my head pounding, my sight slightly unfocused. But I shake it off and try to get up, when I notice I couldn't stand up properly. I attempt to reach back to find out why. After a few moments of struggle, I figure out what's hindering my posture. I have my spine protruding up, as if a fish with its fins. I shake it off, not want to make the pounding in my head worst. I look down and see that my hands have been turned into sharp claws. But they've always looked like that...right? It doesn't matter the most important thing right now, is finding something to fill my stomach with. Preferably something bloody with a lot of meat. In the back of my head, there's a voice murmuring something about a cure. I shake it off and start walking into the forest that is in front of me.

I walked for several hours, and the impending hunger was growing. When I saw small Stegosaurus. It had to be a few weeks old. I feel bad for ending its life so early, but at that moment I couldn't give two damns. I was hungry, and I saw food a few yards in front of me. I didn't attack right away, because I didn't know if the parents or other stegos were hidden from view. I wait a few minutes, slowly stalking my prey. Five minutes pass and I haven't caught the scents of any other Stegosaurus, I go for my chance. I run closing the distance between us, and before it has a chance to react to me. I bite down on his neck. His metallic blood fills my mouth, I feel my teeth start to slip from his neck. I bite down harder and twist my head until I hear the satisfying snap. But his tail catches the left side of my face, and I was forced to let go. Not fully severing the spinal column. There he stands, his neck only fractured. I stand a few feet away, the left side of my face bleeding. He gets his tail ready to strike again. I charge him. He whips his tail toward my face again. I duck and latch onto his neck. I give a harsh tug and feel him go limp. I did it. I had killed, the first of many. What I didn't know at the time, is that I killed one of the other unwilling test subjects.

Feeling proud of my kill, I flipped him to where his under side was shown and sink my teeth into his flesh. Then tug my head up and rip a chunk out of the dead corpse. It's blood and flesh still warm. I could feel the warm liquid dripping down from my mouth and onto the ground below me. I enjoyed my first victory and first meal.

After I ate my full of my kill. I got up and left the rotting corpse there, to be either devoured my scavengers, or taken by the elements. I lick the outside my mouth to clean off any blood still left there. I walk away from the corpse to find somewhere to sleep for the night. I walk for quite some time and come across the place I first awoke. Deciding that I didn't want to keep exploring I crash there for the night.

Then a few days later, I wake up to the morning light piercing the leaves of the trees. I get up, stretch out my back until I hear pops, yawning very wide, then snapping my jaw shut. I go out and look for my next meal. I travel some ways, when I find this wall looking thing. I stay in the forest, unsure on how I want to approach this wall. When I see a small pack of humans, there was three of them. I watch them curious on what they would do, when something snaps behind me. The humans turn towards the sound, drawing these weird metal sticks that had electricity on the end. I didn't dare move a muscle, worried that if I did they would see me. The pack of humans slowly make there way to the edge of the forest, a few feet from where I was hiding.

Just as I thought they saw me, they start to walk away. When this small green animal scurries from the forest towards the human pack. One of the humans, with it's weird stick, poke the animal. The small animal screeches and twitches, until it stops moving altogether. I watch the human that shocked to death kick it to make sure it was dead. I feel a pt of anger start to boil within me. I feel the hunger in my stomach become stronger, I've made my decision.

I dart forward from my hiding spot. Snapping my jaw at one of the humans, claiming his body for my hunger. I make sure to grab the other two within my claws. I throw the one into the air then snapping my mouth shut as he fell back down. The other one in my claws is trying to make me drop them with their sticks of electricity, it didn't do much but irritate me. I had enough with them shocking me that I bite the bite the air in front of them threateningly. Apparently he had enough balls in him and shocks my claw, that I drop him. I get pissed at him. The human starts to run away, but I chase after him. I get close enough to catch him in my jaws, when he falls forwards. Not being able to stop myself from halting, I run him right over. I feel something warm and wet under my foot. I could smell the metallic blood that was on the ground, and dripping from my mouth.

I turn when I hear a loud scream, somewhere near by. I wanted to check it out, but after the scream ended, there was loud bang. Not wanting to check out what the scream and bangs, I ran back into the forest. Not looking back at the humans I killed, or the weird wall thing.

I walk for a few hours, the two humans that I ate earlier, was not enough to satisfy me, so I went to look for something to eat. I traveled for a few hours, looking for anything to eat. When I come across three Brachiosaurus. They weren't very big, the tallest being around 75 feet tall, the shortest approximately 65 feet. I go for the challenge, and try to take down the tallest one of the group. I hide behind the trees, and wait for them to break off of each other. A few things I didn't know.

1) A pack of raptors were about to attack

2) A t-rex was hiding on the opposite side of where I was

3) I was about to murder other unwilling test subject.

The two smaller Brachiosaurus broke off, leaving the largest one close to where I was. In the corner of my eye I see different shades of green dash after the other two. They moved so silently, that I just barely missed them. I see them disappear into the underbrush, running after the two. I keep my eye on the largest of the three. He was towering over the trees, by a good ten feet or so. I knew this was going to be a very hard battle, and that I would have a few scars from this, but I didn't care, because I would be victorious. I don't care if you think I'm cocky or not. I wait for it to turn it's back towards me. After a few minutes he does, and what's even better he was a few yards away from me.

I rise to my full height and rush the unsuspecting brachy. I snap my jaws and latch around it's juggaur and try to crush its neck, by using his weight against him. He starts to fail his neck, trying to get me to loosen my grip. I bite down harder, feeling his warm blood slip into my mouth, down my maw and on to the ground. The blood making it very hard to keep my teeth in his neck. It still didn't help that he was throwing his neck to fly me off. I sink my claws into his skin and try to rip into his chest. The Brachiosaurus struggles to make me fly off. My claws sink deep into his skin in various places, causing deep gashes that spill blood to the ground. I feel his heartbeat to slow and I sink my teeth deeper into his juggaur. He tries one last time to make me fly off, but I bite down harder, until there was a snap, then he goes limp.

I let him fall to the ground, his body covered in large deep gashes and blood. As I go in to tear his flesh of his body I hear a t-rex's ear shattering roar very close to where my kill and I were. Before I could let out my own roar, in return, I hear this loud shrieking sound coming from the t-rex's was. Not knowing if it was going to hurt me or take my kill. I rip three chunks out of the dead corpse and then run, leaving the half eaten corpse there to be rot to the elements. I keep running until the I can't hear the shrieking anymore.

I found myself in a marsh like area, with fallen logs, overgrown grass, and large stones scattered around. I walk around, sniffing to see if any other dinosaur has been here. And there was, but it was the smell of the Brachiosaurus that I killed earlier. I claim the area for my own. As I'm scouting the area, I come across this weird shaped stone, with a green light and a giant footprint in the middle.

My curiosity getting the better of me. I put my foot on the stone, it was a strangely surprising fit. I go to remove my foot, when the shrieking noise came back, it was right in my ear, and it wouldn't stop. I try to shake my head to make it stop, but it kept shrieking. I step away from it, still shaking my head. But as soon it started, it was done. I was shaking my head to hard that I didn't realize where I was going and I ran into a fallen tree, head first, falling onto my back. That was the first thing I noticed was that I was laying flat on my back. Yes it hurt, but I didn't have my spines protruding from my back. The second thing I noticed that I was closer to the ground. I try to get up and, that's when I realize I wasn't a dinosaur anymore.

I start to freak out, but slowly calm down. I take a few minutes to understand what just happened. I become fully aware of that I had on my clothes before I was changed. Slightly worn jeans, a light blue shirt that has the sleeves ripped off, and black running shoes. I had small patches of brown to green colored scales around my shoulders, my teeth were still very sharp. I was careful not to let my tongue across them. I slowly stand up and walk around for awhile, looking for the stone I stepped on earlier. I found it right where I left it. The green light was replaced with a solid red light. I reached out to see if I could turn it around, but as soon as I touch it, it lets out a loud beep and the red light vanished. I see the sun slowly go down, I walk and hide under one of the dead logs to sleep the night away. Feeling to tired to deal with anything else. I just hoped that no one would find me in my sleep and kill me.


End file.
